I Love You
by Princess Silverstar
Summary: Someone loves someone and someone else finds out.


**I Love You by Princess Silverstar**

**Tutorial Day**

"Oh, shit!" A seventeen boy cursed in front of the mirror. He turned the tap loose and let the water run. He splashed the cool water on his hot frantic face to calm his emotions.

"Oniichan, I'm going out!" his brother hollered from the door and there were some soft muffled at the other side of the door.

"What? Wait!" But his brother was gone as he stumbled out of the bathroom.

"Are we ready?" A cheerful smile greeted him.

He looked to his right to see the cause of his panic sitting on the floor, smiling at him. He would have killed anyone if they had told him that he would love that smile months before. She was there smiling cheerfully, not at all bashful at his half naked form. At the thought, he looked down at himself and cursed.

"Are you a woman?!" he yelled from his room.

"Of course I am. What do you mean by that?" She said a little way from his room.

"I am a man and not properly dressed!" he hollered back.

She snorted back, rolling her eyes, "As a reminder, I live with a bunch of men who are just as much of a hooligan as you and far more nasty than you are and I've seen most of them. What you have only qualified you for a boy." Ouch! That hurt his pride. "Now get your ass back out here as soon as you are presentable." She ordered.

"You're supposed to be the teacher, woman." He grumbled under his breath. Of course, the teacher he was talking to is the granddaughter of the notorious Kuroda Clan of the Oedo Family. "Stupid, old man," he cursed about his father who set him up to this.

His father had thought he had needed more help in his studies and turned to his cute, I mean, annoying homeroom teacher, Yamaguchi Kumiko aka Yankumi, for assistance. Despite his strong protest, they shook on the deal and set the dates. So here he is being forced into tutorials with Yankumi outside of school and in his house.

Running a hand through his hair and properly dressed, he exited his room. "So what are we studying today?" Duh, Math of course, he inwardly kicked himself at the stupid question. But what the heck, he likes to hear her voice and see her smile.

"Math," she answered cheerfully and he groaned seeing her smile as a blush climb up his face, covering his face with his hand. "Aww, come on. Math is fun." She said, thinking his groan was because he hated the subject.

He glared at her and rolled his eyes before he sank heavily onto the floor across her, grumbling about a yakuza woman that is just as clueless as a child. She was wearing a jeans and a simple polo t-shirt with her usual hair style and that dorky spectacles. He noticed that she have a nice figure under the bloody jersey she normally wears in class.

"Why do you still do that out of school?" he asked without thinking. Uh oh, he thought.

"I want everyone to graduate, of course," she said thinking he was referring to her acceptance to the tutoring, "and I do care about your education."

"I'm not talking about that," he groaned. Oi! Stop that, baka! He scolded himself. "I meant your hair and your specs. Do you really need them?"

She blinked at him before she answered, "No, actually. It was out of habit. People tend to find me less intimidating with this get up."

"I know what kind of person you are anyway. It's kind of pointless, don't you think?" he said.

"Do you think so?" she asked.

He shrugged and looked away, "I don't know about Ryu, but he probably doesn't care. I for one don't like people to pretend like they are something else."

"I didn't know you hated my image in school," she said with a light sulk, in Hayato's opinion, looks cute on her.

"Well, I don't necessary hate it," he said softly. "I mean, it does look ridiculous, but I can understand why you did that in school. But you don't have a reason to pretend in front of me. I'm really afraid of you like this not knowing when you'll turn yakuza on us," he admitted lamely.

She laughed and reached out to ruffle his hair, "Hey!" he protested.

"Stop being silly," she said, "I'll never turn yakuza on you and the boys. That's reserved for the yakuzas out there." She said with a nod towards outside. He can't help but smile. "But if it will make you more comfortable…" she said as she made to take off her spectacles and let go of her hair.

He blushed at her gesture and he thought to himself, _'She does look beautiful without the glasses and that stupid hairstyle.'_

"Shall we move on?" she asked and he smiled.

**Monday comes**

"Yo! What happened to you on weekends?" Tsuchiya Hikaru asked with a slap to his back.

"Nothing, I was occupied," Hayato answered.

"Since when?" Hyuga asked as he shared a curious look with the other boys, even Ryu didn't know what had happened.

"Since the last week," he grumbled, "Can't tell you?" he said when he saw their face.

"A girl?" Tsucchi asked cheekily and he couldn't help a smile. "Ahh…" his friend asked poking his cheek.

"Stop that." he slapped Tsucchi's hand away.

"Who's the girl?" the boys, except Ryu, asked eagerly.

"Hayato's got a girlfriend?"

"Finally?"

"What does that suppose to mean?" Hayato retorted.

"What girl?" a female voice asked suddenly, making them jumped out of their skin.

"Yankumi, could you please stop that? We could have a heart attack, you know?" Takeda said with a hand over his heart.

"What girl? Who's got a girlfriend?" she ignored Takeda and asked excitedly.

"Hayato's got a girlfriend," Tsucchi said, "This bloke blew us off for that girl last Saturday morning."

Yankumi gasped in horror, "Oh dear, Yabuki-kun. Why didn't you tell me you have a date with a girl? I would've-," she was muffled by Hayato who clasped a hand to her mouth and the guys to give them weird looks.

"Ah, let's get to the school or we'll be late," he said nervously as he dragged the protesting teacher ahead and soon broke into a run to escape his friends.

Hayato and Yankumi had reached to the school earlier than the others and he quickly pulled her into a corner and said, "You can't tell them about the tutorial at my house!" he said.

"Why not? Plus, you didn't tell me about the date with your girlfriend? I would've set another-," Yankumi started.

"I don't have a girlfriend!" Hayato said.

"Then, what were they getting excited about?" she asked with a puzzled expression which he found cute again.

"You can't tell them about the tutorial or I'll be ruined." He repeated firmly with a look.

"Oh," she suddenly realised that there was no girlfriend; there was only their tutorial that day. It would probably bruise his ego to have extra classes with his teacher. "Okay, I got it." She said with a nod, "but won't it cause more misunderstanding if they found out?"

"Zip." He said gesturing with his two fingers pulled across his lips.

"Zipping," she said, mimicking his actions, earning a lopsided grin from him.

"Good," he said as they parted ways.

"What's with Hayato?" They asked each other when Hayato ran off with Yankumi and Ryu reacted with a shrug.

"And Yankumi knew about it," Takeda commented.

"What is it about the girl that Yankumi can know about and not us?" Hyuga asked slightly hurt.

'_Is that what you all can think of?'_ Ryu thought with a silent sigh.

"Or did Hayato got involve with someone dangerous?" Takeda said worriedly.

'_Most likely, the woman he dragged with him is lethal under those disguise she wears,'_ Ryu mused to himself again.

"Ah, could it be that Hayato fell for a dangerous girl?" Tsucchi combined the two and two.

'_Maybe, wait, what?'_ Ryu snapped out of his monologue. _'Dangerous and a girl – sounds familiar.'_ He noted and stared at the way his friend had run off in panic.

"Ah…" the other two said, "Is that why he went to Yankumi instead of us?" and they turned to Ryu waiting for his comment.

Ryu, realising that they were waiting for him to say something, tut at them and said, "If Hayato wants to tell us about her, he will in his own time. You know, he didn't want us to bother them right now."

"Ah…" they said in unison, and then shared the same gleeful evil grin that says, _'We'll definitely bother them.'_ Ryu sighed as they plotted behind his back.

**In 3D**

"You better watch out for them," Ryu warned Hayato, nodding his head for the other three boys who were engrossed into their discussion.

"What for?" Hayato asked with a puzzled look.

"They are going to spy on you and your mystery girl," Ryu informed.

"What? Why?!" Hayato exclaimed but was muffled by Ryu, "Wait, what mystery girl?"

Ryu rolled his eyes at his friend's lame attempt to deny him. "It's Yamaguchi, isn't it?" and smirked as his friend blushed red.

"What do you mean Yamaguchi?!" Hayato bellowed, causing everyone to stare at him.

"Eh? What about me?" Yankumi said suddenly from the podium, startling every one of them.

"Hoi, weird teacher, when did you come?" one of the other boys asked.

"A few seconds ago," she answered. "What happened?" she looked to a red faced Hayato and Ryu who had an amused smile. _'He became more cheerful,'_ she thought and smiled happily at the changes in Ryu, not noting that Hayato had turned slightly sour when she smiled at his best friend.

Hayato's heart plummeted into his stomach when she turned to smile at Ryu. He glared at her and dropped angrily into his sit, glaring at Ryu. Ryu shot back a look, "What?"

"Nothing," Hayato growled and avoided everyone's stare, causing Ryu to snicker.

"Alright, you guys. Take out your text books and turn to page hundred and thirty four-," she started when one of the boys whined.

"Ne, Yankumi-kun, why do you always say 'take out your text books' when you know we don't bring them?"

She gave a sigh and was about to answer him when a loud smack got everyone to look to the back of the room. She smiled brightly at Hayato who had a text book on his desk and soundlessly turn to the page he was told. He didn't want to give her another chance to lecture him to be serious in his studies even on weekends. He glared to his left, noting that Ryu was looking at him with a smug face.

After the math period, the class went in havoc as soon as Yankumi exited the room. Ryu gleefully thought out loud, "Who would've thought?"

"Could you be anymore obvious?" Hayato hissed at his best friend who just grinned back.

"What? Don't tell me it's true?" Ryu teased.

"So what?" Hayato said with a blush, cursing at the fact that Ryu knew him so well.

"So what?" Ryu repeated the question, indicating that there was nothing wrong with liking your teacher.

Hayato turned to stare at his friend, "She's older than us," he hissed.

"Not by a huge gap, at most five or seven. I've seen uglier matches in my time in Frentzen that you and she seemed like a good match." He grinned teasingly.

"Shut up," Hayato said with a smile. "They can not know about this." He told Ryu seriously, nodding towards the boys. Ryu zipped his mouth with his fingers with a smile.

"But they would know sooner or later," Ryu said as a matter of fact.

"Then, so be it, but not now. She likes that bloke." Hayato then said with a sour mood and Ryu sighed and pet his friends back.


End file.
